Release
Release is a Multiplayer map for Halo Wars, most likely set on the Flood-controlled Shield World. Description The Containment Facility has failed, allowing the Flood to infest the facility for "thousands of years" before the events of Halo Wars. The environment is described as Flood-dominated, and undefended scouting parties will quickly be infected. The map has two "control panels" that players can use as biological weapons, unleashing hordes of captive Flood on the enemy for 300 resources, although it increases by 300 more every time you use it. This is an extremely risky move, as the Flood can turn against the player as well, so make sure you have enough troops to manage such a large infestation.[http://www.halowars.com/stats/StatsGame.aspx?Id=58572668-5801-9740-0920-000000000000 HaloWars.com - Game Stats > RELEASE (1v1)] Strategy * The control panel to release the Flood is on the same side as the doorway they will exit from. If you want the Flood to attack the enemy, activate the control panel closest to your opponent's base. * Controlling the facility is difficult because in order to use the panel you must use infantry to occupy the controls but along the way a unique flood form launches a green cloud that quickly kills most infantry so vehicles and infantry are normally needed to wield this technique. This form is called the Flood Launcher. * Activating the controls takes increasing amounts of resources and can be used as many times as desired but with a short wait time between each wave. * The first three times it is activated the swarm has more forms and the preexisting forms in greater numbers. The first swarm has infected marines and carrier forms, the second has the same along with thrasher forms, and the third has the same along with many flood swarm forms. Continued releases result in a repeat of the third wave. * It is very possible to destroy an enemy base without ever attacking it yourself as the flood often prove difficult for bases to fend off. However, the flood near the enemy's base may instead revert towards attacking the player's base instead. * The most opportune time to use them is early in a battle as infantry are easily infected but vehicles easily counter most flood forms. * If your leader is the Arbiter, and you have purchased the Ghastly Vision upgrade, you can use him to sneak past Flood Colonies to the other containment panel, then teleport an infantry unit to him to occupy the unit. Trivia *Crashed on the southwest side of the map there is a never-before seen Flood-infested Covenant ship. It bears a striking resemblance to the Infinite Succor from the Halo Graphic Novel. It is possible that they are the same type of ship. *This is the only map that features a Relic, capable of releasing Flood upon the enemy when it is garrisoned with troops. *Instead of the presence of Rebel bases and Forerunner forts, Flood Colonies take their place, with the tentacles instead of turrets but have no combat forms guarding it which leaves the colonies less defended. *There are various forms of flood that can be released in this map, allowing the player to approach them before the campaign levels containing the Flood. *New players might be confused when releasing the Flood, as they might go to the one closest to their base, causing them to attack their own base. *A important note to consider is that the tentacles acting as turrets on the Flood Colonies are far weaker than normal turrets due to the fact that they rely on melee damage instead of ranged attacks. *All Flood Colonies will have two Flood Roots and both Relics will have one Flood Root guarding it. All Flood Roots will have a one-star veterancy by default. It should be noted that the base site in the upper middle of the map is a Flood Colony which also has a Flood Launcher just north of it nearby which will be a severe threat towards infantry units. *Infantry infected by the flood will be listed as "INFECTED (Unit type)" in the endgame scoreboard under "Military and Squads Built Lost." Gallery File:Release.jpg|A strategic map of Release. File:HW1.jpg|UNSC forces engaging Flood Sources Category:Halo Wars Multiplayer Maps Category:Flood